Yuuki Yamagishi
Yuuki Yamagishi (結城山岸) is the first installment of the TEKALOID series. She was introduced in 2012 as a male, but her gender eventually fully changed to female. She is the first Fanloid to be created by Kogorami and the main of the Fanloids created by them. Design Yuuki has naturally black hair, but she has always dyed the ends pink. Her newest design has a white button up shirt with a ribbon, a black pleated skirt, white knee high socks, and black mary jane shoes. Her old 2012-2016 design was similar aside from her shirt, which was a frilled shirt with puffy sleeves, and pink nails. In her new design, she has dip dye only on her pigtails and no pink nail polish. She also lacks her ball hair-ties. In her concept art she originally wore a knee-length dress with triangles and pink at the bottom, and the rest was off-white. Personality Although she seems tough, on the inside she's just a big softie. On the outside when first met, she will act very menacing and rude. She will be on her phone right in your face, and ignore your waves and of course any touch. It's hard to break open her tough shell, but Akane Vache was able to become her friend in daycare and they are now best friends to this day. She is short-tempered and can only easily be comforted by her best friend, Akane. Biography Yuuki was originally designed around January/February 2012, as a feminine-presenting male. It slowly progressed as if he was morphing into a female, and eventually she'd become full female. 'Childhood' Yuuki has a normal childhood until the age of five. Her parents were on a business trip to the Anericas when their airplane disappeared mysteriously. She was left home alone, bills coming and coming. Nobody knew poor Yuuki was home all by herself. She went to daycare, and constantly asked Akane when her mother and father were coming home. Akane would answer, what she thought what was happening, was that they were having fun on vacation. 'Elementary School' During elementary school, she was told by Akane's parents to move in with them as a new home. Akane had told her parents that Yuuki's parents weren't coming home yet. the Vaches knew about her parents death, however they did not know that Yuuki was their child until then. So they quickly took in Yuuki, making both her and her best friend very happy. Her elementary school years were short, and every year was the same. Until 5th grade, when a new girl moved into town. She heard about the airplane crashing and saw Yuuki's last name. She was bullied then just because she was an orphan. Eventually, Yuuki became immune to it all, isolating herself from everyone but Akane. Middle School and High School Yuuki was being bullied through all of middle school, and still is bullied in high school. Akane always tries to get her to tell someone. but Yuuki is too afraid of the consequences. She often hides around the school, and eats her lunch in places detached from everyone else. She is slowly trying to get more than one friend, hence her acquaintanceship with Kururi Misaki. Appearances None yet. Notable songs None yet. Trivia *She was first created as a feminine presenting male. *She hates cantaloupes. *She loves pineapples. *She is afraid of spiders and heights. *Her concept and idea is majorly credited to KIM-TO, an early prototype OC. Her love of pineapples comes from him. Gallery Kogorami Yuuki boxart-withname.jpg|Old Yuuki Design Art Kogorami Yuuki Doubutsu.jpg|Yuuki Concept Art (Previous name) Animefan2013 Yuuki Yamagishi.jpg|Yuuki (old design) Fanart by Animefan2013 Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Kogorami